


Shadows are fleeting and my head is weeping, but you are my sunshine and will be with me till the end.

by TheLittleStar_tm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Are you afraid of the dark? - Freeform, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Dark, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Evil Alexis | Quackity, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sleepy Bois Inc, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Some Humor, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Angst, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Alexis | Quackity, all of them are friends, except for quackity, leader tommyinnit, people might die, quackity is kinda a bitch, shit goes wrong, spooky people, the monsters attack, tommy has too much pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleStar_tm/pseuds/TheLittleStar_tm
Summary: “Wilbur- nonono- don’t do that- WILBUR-'' Tommy shook him, voice rising in volume. Wilburs eyes blinked open once more, with a new registration of awareness. He looked behind Tommy scanning the others of the group before locking chocolate brown eyes with watery sapphire. Voice conguring as barely a broken whisper.“...t’mmy… i’m.. s’proud… lead ‘em to… safety… for me…”Wilbur coughed, eyes unfocusing and letting go of the sapphire- letting go of his last lifeline.Wilbur goes limp in Tommy’s arms.Tommy breaks.---In a world where the sun is dying, Tommy and friends embark on a quest for safety, all the while trying to avoid the monsters in the dark.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, niki wilbur
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Shadows are fleeting and my head is weeping, but you are my sunshine and will be with me till the end.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: NOT FOR THE LIGHT-HEARTED
> 
> That being said... I hope you guys enjoy!! I had to do a short story for class.. so I thought why not do a MCYT oneshot?? :] For those of you who follow my work "You'll Never Have To Be Alone... (Because I Will Always Be Right There By Your Side)" That fic is still unfinished- BUT NOT ABANDONED. I will finish it. I promise... it might just... take awhile. I have had a rough couple of months- with like depression and shit. but, I do 100% plan on circling back. So don't worry! coming soon definately!
> 
> But... for now enjoy the maybe probably oneshot... Stay safe!

Some people might call it childish to be afraid of the dark. At least- once upon a time. Now though, it was safe to assume that everyone apart of Tommy's rag-tag team of travelers had all developed a healthy fear of such things. To be more specific, they weren’t afraid of the dark itself… but moreover what’s  _ in _ the dark.

Tommy traveled with a party of seven consisting of his best friend Tubbo, his brother Techno, his Nephew Fundy, and his friends Niki, Ranboo, and Quackity. The party used to consist of about 15 people but well… Tommy doesn’t like to think about that.

The event itself was called the “blackout”, marking the fateful day everything shut off on the cold evening of January 27th, 2021. Tommy even recalled it snowing that night, which was not out of character for the abnormally cold winter. Although… low and behold a year and a half later, a layer of snow still covered the ground like a fluffy white blanket.

It all happened so suddenly.. Or at least from their perspective it did. Maybe they didn’t notice the power outages becoming more frequent over the preliminary months prior to the “blackout”. Maybe they didn’t notice the sun becoming duller, that their days were being filled with more clouds, and that the temperatures were growing colder. 

Maybe they didn’t notice the fact that missing person cases were becoming more and more frequent. And they all had the common theme of going missing in the dark.

As a group they had one goal, one plan. And that was to reach checkpoint 84 located about 100 miles north of their last checkpoint. Ever since the start of the “blackout” It has been harder and harder for the people of earth to regulate energy. Solar power was practically rendered useless, whilst other sources of energy were either depleted or dysfunctional. Leaving the populous to gather in what were regarded as “checkpoints” which are military refuge bases that had some sort of power generator to give the people light. These checkpoints were safe from... the dark... As long as you didn’t leave; you would live to see another day  ~~_ night _ ~~ _.  _

Although, as great as these checkpoints were, power was still a problem. As time went on, more and more checkpoints were losing power, forcing its people to relocate to a different checkpoint. Causing safety to be fewer and farther between. According to the government, the plan was for the populous to make it to “Checkpoint 0” which was the final checkpoint. It was bigger than the rest, and rumor has it that it had an unlimited supply of power, ensuring a life of safety and warmth. 

At least, that's what they all hoped for. 

Tommy led front and center, boots shuffling through the wet snow, packing it into the ground with soft crunch _.  _ Wind brushed up against his cheek, chilling him to the bone. Behind him followed the rest of his companions, Tubbo flanking his right whilst Ranboo was behind him to his left. The rest of the group filtered in behind him, small chatter droning between them while Techno brought up the rear. 

“Tommy, where do you think we will be stopping for the night? It seems to be getting a little darker.” Tubbo asked.

Tommy turned around to face his best friend, hazel eyes gleaming back at him. Tubbos brown hair shifted slightly in the wind, long enough to brush against his forehead lightly but not long enough to reach past his ears. Tubbos outfit was definitely warm as he wore a fluffy brown vest along with a green plaid undershirt. He wore white earmuffs that mimicked rabbit tails, and his boots were also brown and lined with fur.

Tommy looked up to the sky, a familiar grey overcast spreading across the skyline for as far as he could see. Tommy couldn’t remember the last time the clouds parted, their world seeming to be stuck in an everlasting state of cold gloom. It honestly was very hard to tell the difference between the times of day, for the world got very minimal amounts of natural light. The only difference from day to night was that you could actually see more than a foot in front of you.

Tommy pulled out his clock to check the time, 4:50 PM. 

“Huh,” Tommy stops walking to look around their surroundings, looking for some forum of shelter and/or a good place to set up a campfire. Most of the terrain around them was just open field with a treeline in the distance, allowing them to see if anything was approaching by a longshot- Not that it would really help them after dark.

“I honestly think that it would be best if we set up camp out here, save our luck and get started early. There's no guarantee we will find a cave or some forum of shelter in those woods.” 

“Sure thing big man, do you wanna start distributing jobs to the others?”

Tommy shifted on his feet, “Sure.” He then turns to face the group, who seems to have stood chatting amongst themselves while Tommy and Tubbo talked. “Alright bitches. We are going to go ahead and set up camp here. Uhh..” He hesitantly looks amongst the six people staring at him. “Fundy, Niki, Ranboo- go ahead and go collect wood. Techno and Quackity… maybe go ahead and find us dinner? Me and Tubbo can work on setting up camp.”

The others spout their separate voices of affirmation- and a scoff from Quackity- before attending to their assigned duties. Tommy winced, he wasn’t necessarily used to this whole-  _ leading everyone _ thing, that was always Wilburs job- before he- you know-

_ They had almost made it through the night- almost- Wilbur claimed that the wood Skeppy and Bad had retrieved was enough- he said it was going to be fine- but obviously not, their campfire flickered, barely a whisper left- the darkness edging closer. The clock only read 5:10 AM- they weren’t going to make it- _

Tommy gripped onto the fabric of the brown trench coat he was wearing, holding it close. The others had already left, Tubbo was behind him rummaging through their supplies, pulling out blankets and tarps, along with some poles and a rubber mallet for the tent.

“Do you think we should use the thicker tent or the thinner one considering that we are only staying here one day?” Tubbo chimes.

Tommy turned to Tubbo to survey what he was doing- taking into consideration their option along with the time they have.

“I would say we can afford to go with the thicker tent today cause we have the extra time to set up. And besides, we know everyone prefers the thicker one- its warmer.”

Tubbo hums in acknowledgement, and starts to lay out the flaps of the tent to straps the poles together, Tommy kneels down beside him to assist, and together they pop the tent up. It was dark grey-blue and overall wasn’t the most spacious thing in the world. But considering that it was cold outside and there always would be two people on fire watch- it didn’t really matter anyway. If anything, being huddled up together in such a tight space kept each other warm. 

Tommy started to clear out a patch in the snow to make a fire pit, pushing the white slush to the side and filling the hole with rocks and dry materials like used rags and leftover paper they had stashed for fuel. Tubbo, on the other hand, had started working with a small set of three poles, a metal sheet and a tarp. The Tarp was black and it stuck outward around the three intertwining poles to make a weird triangle shaped tarp that could stand up on its own. Once the weird contraption was put together, Tubbo brought it over to Tommy's makeshift fireplace and started to settle it down on top of the open space. Tommy moved to the side to allow Tubbo to anchor it into the ground as a gust of wind brushed against his face.

“You think it's sturdy enough?” Tommy asked blankly as he watched his friend struggle to use a rubber mallet on one of the poles.

“Yeah-”  _ whack  _ “-it should be all good.. The ground is just a little tough that's all- hard to get these poles down.”

“Hm.” Tommy hums in acknowledgement before moving to cover the rest of their supplies with another tarp to protect it from the elements. It wasn’t uncommon for there to be nasty weather, considering the drastic climate change in the past year. So, it had become a habit to always protect their gear whenever possible. Because honestly? Their survival depended on it. 

After they finished setting up camp, Tommy sat down on top of a rock, looking out over the rest of the field as the wing brushed up against his face, occasionally picking up in ferocity- even if just for a second. Tommy allowed himself to sink back into the calling of his thoughts, ruminating about the constant travel, the dying light, the screams in the dark-  _ with no way to find where he was-  _ _ where was wilb- _

Tubbo sat down next to him, nudging him in the shoulder to break him out of thought. Tommy looked over at the brunette, seeing the sunny grin shining back at him that was practically contagious. Hesitantly, Tommy relaxed as he smiled back at his best friend. 

“You alright Tommy?” 

“Yeah, Big T, just thinkin.”

“Bout anything specific?”

“No, not really. Just about the rest of the journey- I guess,”

“Hm.” Tubbo hums, tapping his foot against the ground lightly as he thinks for a moment. “I was thinking, when we reach Checkpoint 84, maybe we can see if we could renovate our gear to become more efficient?”

Tommy raises his eyebrow at Tubbo, “More efficient? Our equipment is already pretty functional-”

“Yeah I know that- but I mean- upgrade it and stuff. I could see us maybe optimizing our storage system by compartmenting our backpacks using aluminum or some other lightweight metal- or maybe we can try to find some upgraded poles for our tarp and tent, to make them foldable but yet more sturdy.”

While explaining Tubbo pointed at their tent along with their other supplies. Tommy followed Tubbos line of sight, looking upon their gear; Tubbo was right. Some of their stuff could use some upgrading. Huh. Leave it to Tubbo to point out that kind of stuff- he was always the inventor of the group, coming up with all sorts of new ideas to help improve their own gear to be more efficient overall.

“Yeah Tubbo… your right. Hopefully they have the right supplies at checkpoint 84 so we can work on that stuff.”

Tubbo beams, bright smile at the acknowledgement, “Hopefully! And maybe for the fire tarp we can look at building a grid that can attach to the bottom half of it, to make cooking food a little bit easier- it could be like a little stovetop!”

Tommy looked over at the fire tarp, nails sticking out harshly from the soft clay dirt. That could be… efficient. That way they didn’t have to skewer all their meat onto sticks and cook them like marshmallows. 

Suddenly, voices would be heard from their left, and as he turned to see Fundy, Niki, and Ranboo returning with armfuls of wood. A gust of wind brushed up against his face, chilling his skin as he jumped up to help them, while Tubbo moved to get the fire started.

  
  


* * *

Techno and Quackity arrived back to camp about twenty minutes after Niki, Fundy and Ranboo did, just in time for the fire to have already been started. Their hunt was a success, for they had retrieved a deer, which was more than enough for one night. Techno skinned the deer back in the corner while the rest of them huddled around the huge fire, darkness falling around them.

Fundy and Niki stayed close to one another wrapped in the same raven colored blanket. Niki had bleach blonde hair that split down past her shoulders, wearing a purple jacket. while Fundy on the other hand had tangerine hair that mimicked the average short hair that fluffed around his forehead. He wore a black jacket that sported some extra orange, yellow and blue accents. A little farther away from them was Quackity, who poked the fire with a stick, wearing a blue jacket and a black beanie, raven hair poking out from underneath.

Closer to Tubbo and Tommy was Ranboo, who wore a black and white jacket and black snow boots. His hair was black with white tips. About a year ago, Ranboo would dye half his haircut white, but since the blackout started.. The idea of dying his hair became no more than an afterthought. Ranboos emerald green eyes looked down as he wore out little notes within a worn brown book that he carried around. Nobody paid much mind to it, Ranboo had always been a writer.

Suddenly, Techno called over to the others.

“Deer is prepped. Come over with your skewers to grab your meat.”

All of them looked over at the man with long pink hair that was tied back into a braid, and his eyes were chocolate brown, sleeves rolled up from working with the bloody animal. They all moved to stand, grabbing their gear to get their food.

Over the next few minutes they each spent their time skewering their individual portion of meat before settling back down around the fire, Techno joining them this time round as he slotted himself between Tommy and Quackity.

They all held their sticks above the flames, as if they were all roasting marshmallows on a summer night by the campfire. At first it was silent, but as time moved on the others started to perk up in conversation.”

“-and you wouldn’t believe what me and Niki found while we were collecting wood- It was a mama fox and its babies!! It's so cool because all of them had white fur; and they were just shuffling through the snow- we almost didn’t see them at first. But it honestly was so cool. And they were so cute.”

Fundy flailed around with one hand while telling the story, other hand firmly holding his stick still. Niki laughed beside Fundy, before continuing the story. “-You were so serious about it too! You nearly scared me half to death when you grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side-” she giggled, “I thought we were about to get killed, and you looked at me so seriously and was like ‘don’t move a muscle’ before finally pointing down at the little creatures- god- you nearly gave me a heart attack.” 

“What did you even think it was going to be? A bear?” Ranboos voice cut in, looking up from his book.

“I have no idea-” 

“Who do you think would win in a fight against a bear- you know. If we actually had to fight one 1 on 1.” Tubbo asked randomly.

Niki snorts, “Definitely not me- I would be gone in less than a minute.”

“I would be dead as well. Have you seen these arms? I am a twig-” Ranboo states, holding his arm out as if he needed to show off his thin stature to get the point across. “I think Techno would stand a chance though.”

Techno hums, speaking out with his rough voice. “I think I could take on a bear, not like I haven’t done it before.”

“You’ve taken on a  _ bear _ .” Quackity asked incredulously.

“What can I say he was staring me down. Practically was asking for a fight.” 

Techno shrugged, red cape sliding with the movement. Techno wore a blue winter coat with a fluffy red cape over his shoulders. Techno claimed to mainly wear the cape because it helped keep him warm, but Tommy expected that he might also wear it because it makes him ‘look cool’ and honestly? It did a little bit. 

“Well. I think I could take on a bear too, if I ever got the chance to find one.” Quackity crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

“Are you sure about that big Q? You would get pummeled.” Tommy chimed in, smirking.

“What, do you think  _ you _ would stand a chance? You’re like five years old you gremlin.”

“As a matter of a fact- I do think I would be able to stand up to a bear. It would be too scared of my commanding voice,”

“More like your annoying voic-”

“I don’t think I could stand up to a bear.” Tubbo stated abruptly, ending Quackity’s and Tommy’s banter. Tommy turned his attention over to Tubbo, breathing an internal sigh of relief. Ever since the death of- Ever since Tommy was put in charge, Quackity has been at his throat. Constantly criticising the little things he has done as a leader. Overall he could deal with it- Tommy was fine, Quackity was a bitch and he could deal with him. But that doesn’t mean the constant bickering wasn’t slowly wearing him down.

“Tubbo I think you could stand up to a bear,” Tommy reassured, Tubbo raised an eyebrow at him.

“No offense Tommy but have you seen me?”

“Yeah, I have. And I think that you could stand up to a bear; you’re cool like that.”

Tubbo smiled, looking down at the powdery snow for a moment to recover from Tommy’s sincere words. Tommy smiled; it felt good to make his best friend smile.

“Uh- Thanks…” Tubbo stated shyly.

“No problem big man,” Tommy stated, quieting down as they all fell into a comfortable silence as they ate the rest of their deer.

“So.. uh. Tommy what's the plan for tomorrow?” Ranboo asked hesitantly.

Tommy looked up at him, before looking at the other people of the group. Mood shifting as Tommy internally steeled himself to put on more of a diplomatic facide. 

“I… Basically we just keep heading northward. If we cover enough ground maybe we can make it to checkpoint 84 by the end of the week.”

“That’s it? Nothing else?” Fundy asks.

“Well- if we happen to run into a town or something we can check for spare supplies but otherwise yeah. That's kind of the plan.”

“What a spectacular plan,” Quackity mutters while Niki asks “And you think we will make it there by the end of the week?” 

“I hope so- I don’t know about you guys, but I wanna get out of this snowy wasteland as soon as possible.”

A couple people nodded. While Quackity drummed his fingertips on his knees in slight aggravation before speaking up. “So basically the plan is we have no plan?” Quackity says sharply.

“No- The plan is to head to checkpoint 84-”

“So the plan is to walk? That’s it?”

“Well unless you come up with any other ideas wise guy yeah that's it.” Tommy said, a hostile edge creeping into his tone.

“Anyone could have come up with that.”

“Well what else are we supposed to do Big Q!” Tommy scoffs, turning his gaze away from Quackity as he becomes more and more aggravated. He looks at the others, deciding to completely disregard Quackity. “I am thinking me and Techno take first firewatch tonight- then afterwards we can wake up Tubbo and Ranb-”

Suddenly, Quackity aggressively jumps to his feet, pointing an accusatory finger in Tommy's direction. “Who the  **HELL** put you in charge- you’re  _ literally _ the youngest amongst us-”

Fury raged in Tommy's heart as he stood to match Quackity “ ** _WILBUR._** _WILBUR DID._ ”

“Well Wilbur was a fool to put an  _ incapable child _ inchar-”

“Thats ENOUGH.” Techno says, shutting the both of them up in an instant. “Me and Tommy will take the first firewatch. The rest of you should head to bed.” 

A chilling silence rested over everyone as they sat frozen. It stayed like that for a moment before Tubbo broke it.

“Welp. I am going to head to bed.”

Then he stands up awkwardly to head to the tent. The others looked around silently before silently following, putting away their skewers and grabbing their sleeping rolls. Quackity shoots Tommy one more poisonous glare before dropping the subject, heading to the tent with the others.

Tommy sighed, allowing him slump back down into his seat. He looks down at the floor, kicking some of the snow a little bit to draw a messy line in the ground. How could Quackity be so- so  _ stupid _ . Wilbur wasn’t an idiot. Far from it. He knew what he was doing… and if he decided to make Tommy in charge- it was obviously for the best… right?

“You doin alright there?” Technos gruff voice cut through the silent air. Tommy tensed at the acknowledgement, clenching his fingers before relaxing a little, keeping his head bowed.

“Yeah, I’m a’ight. Quackity is just a bitch.” Tommy clenched his fists. “Wilbur is not an idiot- he knew exactly what he was doing, he was a good leader.”

“Wilbur was a good leader, but I don’t think he had the right to put you in charge.” 

Tommy sputtered, sapphire eyes tearing away from the ground to look at Techno, who was looking off into the darkness. 

“Wha- What do you mean he didn’t have the  _ right _ . Wilbur had  _ every right-  _ He was our leader!” Tommy whined, volume raising once more.

“No- agh. That's not what I meant. I meant that it's unfair. It's unfair to burden a 16 year old with the lives of the rest of the group- his little brother-  **_my_ ** little brother.” Tommy grimaced at the mention of his age, sometimes it was easy to forget. “It’s just unfair to expect a child to call all of the shots, that's all. You shouldn’t have to do that.”

Tommy looked back down at the ground, feeling another gust of wind against his hair, causing it to fly up briefly on one side. Techno didn’t understand, it wasn’t a matter of what he “should” or “shouldn’t” have to do-

“I have to Techno- For Wilbur- I can’t just fail him he-”

“You wouldn’t be failing him by stepping down. We probably would function better without a designated leader anywa-”

“Techno I can’t do that.” Tommy said blankly, sapphire eyes locking with his brothers chocolate brown.  _ Just like wilburs fading chocolate brown- _

“Tommy-”

“Techno please-”

They fell into silence.

For the most part, after… Wilbur. Tommy and Techno got along pretty well. Neither have been that good at emotions, so they elected to not talk about it and instead focus on the means of the group. It was obvious that Techno cared, however, even if he wasn’t necessarily on par with Wilbur. And of course Tommy cared about techno- even though he was terrible at showing it. 

Tommy blinked out of thought, as thick wet drops started to pitter patter ontop of tommys blonde hair, turning some strands to almost a weird brownish color from the wetness.

Tommy pulled the oversized trenchcoat tighter around his midsection.

The rain was cold, and quickly picked up in speed, raining faster and harder. If it was up to Tommy, he probably would have head inside the tent- under cover. But somebody had to monitor the fire, and there was no way in hell he was going to force Techno to do it alone. Besides, he was the leader, he had to be strong. The fire tarp rustled in the wind, occasionally shaking due to some heavier gusts of wind. Although, it overall stayed sturdy in protecting their lifeline from the elements- their light in the dark. 

Tommy shivered. He probably should have grabbed a tarp, or a blanket, but he was too tired to move. Maybe he was just lazy? No, he just didn’t feel like following through with yet another task. There was always something to do- and he was sick of doing it- whatever it is.

He must have been lost in thought, cause he missed Technos gruff voice through the wind, asking if he was cold. But, his big brother must have assumed the answer, because the next thing Tommy knew, Techno was beside him draping an arm over his shoulder along with a tarp with a fluffy inside around him. Tommy leaned into the touch, nuzzling his head into the crook of his brother's neck, keeping his gaze locked on the snow at his feet.

On the ground puddles started to forum, dark puddles that were illuminated by firelight, to show the clear water mixing with mud. Luckily, their fire was still safe.. But the pooling liquid before him couldn’t help remind him of  _ the pooling crimson in the snow, back from the day  _ _~~night~~ _ _ he lost him- _

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Wilbur- Wilbur was dying in his arms. Red was everywhere... On his hands- arms- legs- shirt- not to mention the pooling liquid at his big brother's abdomen, staining the white snow red. Wilburs eyes were dull, unfocused. Breathing ragged and irregular. Tommys hands were shaking- mind panicked. There was nothing he could do! He can’t fix this- Heat dripped down his face from his eyes, as his voice wobbled. _

_ “Wilbur- please- p-please don’t do this-”  _

_ Wilbur’s head lulled slightly towards the sound of Tommy’s voice, eyes flickering a little with a hint of awareness. _

_ “T’mmy?” _

_ A sob broke into Tommy's voice- _

_ “Y-Yeah big man- that's me; the great Tommyinnit-” _

_ Wilburs lip twitched into a slight smile, crimson liquid dripping from the corner of his mouth. He sighed, deliberately closing his eyes. Tommy panicked. _

_ “Wilbur- nonono- don’t do that- WILBUR-'' Tommy shook him, voice rising in volume. Wilburs eyes blinked open once more, with a new registration of awareness. He looked behind Tommy scanning the others of the group before locking chocolate brown eyes with watery sapphire. Voice conguring as barely a broken whisper. _

_ “...t’mmy… i’m.. s’proud… lead ‘em to… safety… for me…”  _

_ Wilbur coughed, eyes unfocusing and letting go of the sapphire- letting go of his last lifeline. _

_ Wilbur goes limp in Tommy’s arms. _

_ Tommy breaks. _

* * *

Tommy must have accidentally fallen asleep while leaning up against Technos shoulder, because the next thing he knew, he was being awoken to the abrupt crack of thunder.

Tommy jumped, only to have Techno tighten his grip on the younger's arm, murmuring a quiet.  _ “You're okay, it's all good.”  _ Tommy blinked to have rain dripping down his face, so he raised a free hand to wipe his eyes instead. It was still dark outside- which made sense because they were only the first watch. So other than the light that their campfire was emitting the rest of the world was pitch black. Speaking of campfire, Tommy noticed that the tarp above it was shaking violently in the wind, but otherwise holding steady. The blonde was surprised, because it was  _ really _ windy outside. Luckily though, they had sturdy anchors in the ground for the fire tarp.. Because otherwise they would be a goner. 

Or at least, that’s what Tommy thought.

As if on cue, Tommys gaze dropped to look at the nails protruding the ground- which actually in hindsight looked loose to begin with after hours of exposure with the elements. Tommy watched as one of the nails shook in the wind, being pulled by the tarp out of the soft ground. After a moment of registration, Tommy gasped- jumping as he pushed himself off Technos body who quickly became alarmed as well. Tommy lunged for the nail to push it back down, but within the split second the nail broke free- causing the tarp to fly sideways, completely exposing the fire and almost hitting Tommy and Techno in the process. 

“NO!”

The fire was out within seconds.

“Tommy-” Techno breathed, line of sight gone completely as they were encased in pitch black. The chill of cold rain was dismissed as the chill of fear rose up Tommys spine. Tommy couldn’t even see the ground infront of him, the rock behind him- the location of the  _ fucking fire tarp that fell over.  _

**They were dead.**

Tommy turned around, or at least he think he did- and he threw out his arms- yelling his brother's name “TECHNO?!” 

“Tommy where are you-” Tommy flailed his arms about but made no contact with his brother- they both must have moved, and now they weren’t within arms reach anymore. And tracking sounds were increasingly more difficult with the constant droning or rain and occasional cracks of thunder. 

Suddenly though- Loud splashes mimicking the cadence of a horse gallop could be heard from the distance.

_ It was coming. _

“GUYS- WE ARE IN TROUBLE.”

Tommy screamed into the darkness- everyone else was asleep- nobody was prepared- at least the time with Wilbur they were prepared because they  _ knew it was going to happen. _

“W-whats going on..?” a groggy voice mumbled somewhere through the rain, voice similar to Fundy’s.

“THE FIRE WENT OUT.” Tommy yelled, trying to find the voice- they needed to  _ run- HIDE-  _ But how can you hide from something you can’t see? How can you run from something you can’t see- 

There was sounds of rustling, hopefully from the other members of the party leaving the tent. Tommy felt around for their supplies- they had some weapons in their packs- but he had no idea where they were.

Suddenly there was a screeching sound very close and very much to Tommy’s left. There was a sound of squelching and then Technos voice pierced through the rain “IT'S HERE- RUN-”

In a panic Tommy forgoed the idea of trying to find their packs, and instead pushed himself to his feet, screaming at the top of his lungs while running. “I AM RUNNING THIS WAY- EVERYONE RUN.”

And so he ran. Boots sinking into cold snow as he put distance between himself and the voice of Techno ~~_his brother that he just left- what if somethi-_~~ but he couldn’t worry about that right now. He tripped a couple times due to the fact he couldn’t even see his hands forget the footing in front of him.. But luckily it was surprisingly a minimal amount considering they were in the middle of a vast field. He heard other movements- the crunching of footsteps- which Tommy could only help were other members of his party. He called out into the darkness “MARCO” to hear an array of “POLO”’s at varying distances away from him. 5 voices to be exact- the one voice he knew wasn’t accounted for was Techno.

Tommy prayed to god that that was just because Technos voice was naturally quiet.

“COME TOWARDS THE DIRECTION OF MY VOICE-” Tommy directed, and then continued to yell out a constant stream of phrases like “I am this way” and “come towards me” so his location was easier for his friends to track. Suddenly, a scream broke out through the darkness, somewhere in front of him and to his left? The scream was loud- agonizing- and kind of close- it belonged to… 

“RANBOO-” Niki’s voice pierced from the opposite direction of Tommy. Tommy’s skin chilled- Ranboo was going to be hurt- or worse- 

“NO RANBOO-” Tommy started to run in the direction he heard the scream- or so he thought. Suddenly, he was making contact with another body as they slammed into each other, Tommy yelping as the other male made a loud OOF sound as they hit the ground. Tommy grabs onto their arm tightly, finally having found another person, he pushes himself up a little without losing contact. 

“Who-”

“Quackity.”

“Shit.”

“Thanks.”

Tommy got himself to his feet, pulling Quackity up to his feet aswell.

“We need to find the others.” And before Quackity could answer, Tommy grips onto Quackity’s wrist and pulls him, not allowing him to stray away. They need to keep the group together-  ~~ keep track of who’s alive and who’s dead- ~~ they wouldn’t make it through this if they didn’t.

“RANBOO?!” Tommy yelled, hoping,  _ praying _ , for an answer- he wouldn’t be able to tell where he was without one. 

Tommy tightens his grip on Quackity when there is no response. 

“What are you trying to do? Get us killed?! It's obvious that the monster was in his direction if anything we should be staying as far away as possi _ AHHHHHH- _ ”

Suddenly, Quackity grabbed onto Tommys forearm causing both Quackity and Tommy to be thrown to the side as Quackity was hit by some invisible force.  _ Itshereitshere _ played in Tommy's head as he began to panic- Everyone was dying- Quackity was going to die if he didn’t  _ do  _ **_something_ ** _.  _

_ “GET AWAY FROM HIM-”  _ Tommy screams, throwing himself in what he thinks is the general direction of the thing. 

And somehow- he hits- he collides with rough fur and… scales? Suddenly- huge talons flip around and grab him in the side, piercing into his skin as he's gripped and whipped around to what seems to be the front of the monster- who had seemingly forgotten about Quackity as Tommy swore he could hear him shuffling away in the snow. Hopefully unharmed. The blondes concern for Quackity however dissipates in moments as a tallon pierces straight through Tommys leg-

Tommy screams.

_ “TOMMY!” _

Tommy thought he knew pain before? Well. nothing to matched up to the searing pain from this. That broken arm he got as a kid? Lightwork. Not only was the tallon piercing all the way through his leg- but if Tommy had any input in the matter he swore it hit his  _ bone  _ as well.

“Holy fuck..” Someone- Quackity- said under their breath a couple feet from him.

Tommy could feel the hot tears streaming down his face now, mixing with cold rain. He could taste tart metallic taste from what he assumed to be from biting his tongue- but he wasn’t completely sure. He could smell the smell of decaying flesh from the breath of the thing- gripping his chest- impaling his leg-

“q-quac-quackity.. h-help..” He sobbed.

Quackity hesitated, or at least Tommy thought, as the sounds coming from his general direction froze. But then, Quackitys voice broke through the rain, finality piercing.

“Sorry man. But- you’re on your own with this one.”

And then, footsteps could be heard- dissipating to be father and father away.

“HELP-”

Tommy was alone-

  
  


His mind was fogged with the pain, the thing shifted him again, digging its tallon furter into his leg. 

He had to do something- 

He had to do something now-

He had to do something now or he was going to die-

Tommy couldn’t think of something- anything- he could do. Nobody else knew where he was- so they couldn’t stage a proper rescue?  _ Did he even deserve a rescue?  _ ~~_ This was his fault- _ ~~ There was no way that he could…

Wait.

Tommy reached into his pocket, hands connecting with the cold casing of the metal object he used hours prior.

_ After Fundy, Niki and Ranboo returned with the wood, they set the logs for the fire, Tommy gathered some extra paper and twigs, and arranged it around the base. Then, he pulled out the metal lighter that was passed down from Wilbur, and lit the flame for the night. _

Quickly, Tommy flips open the cap in the rain and lights it, flashing it in what he hoped to be the monster's eyes. For a moment he saw purple pupils staring back at him- but then the monster screeches- closing its eyes immediately whilst retracting its tallon as well. Within moments Tommy is thrown. Hard. Next thing Tommy knows, his back connects with some sort of pole (tree?), and then. He's on the ground, limp, half his face resting in the wet snow.

Everything hurts- but Tommy tries to lift his head- he can’t see anything.. But he knows his friends need his help. Has the rain stopped? He can’t hear it. Not over the ringing in his ears. Tommy tries to hold his head up- to push him to stand. He needed to help them! But he quickly found his efforts futile as the edges of his vision blurred, and he collapsed, succumbing to darkness.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Soo... u h I am sorry? (Blame its_illuminating for the open ending she told me too)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)) I am so glad to finally be writing again. I have had a rough couple of months, especially in that regard. If I get enough requests maybeee I will sequel? I guess we will see... 
> 
> Also YNHTBA s h o u l d have an update soon... hopefully haha.
> 
> Stay save! I love you all <3
> 
> Also, I have a discord!! Feel free to join it if you like :)) thats where you will get updates for all of my works.. and maybe even some sneak peeks ;)  
> https://discord.gg/ZCAfQAcR9B


End file.
